


Whispers

by sullacat



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Boyfriends, Community: kink_bingo, Deaf Clint, M/M, Nipple Play, Silence Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullacat/pseuds/sullacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint can't hear what Steve is saying. Maybe that doesn't matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> No infringement intended. For Kink bingo squares: nippleplay and gags/silence.

When his special ops unit got hit by that IED in Northwest Pakistan, Clint Barton's life changed. Most of the hearing on his left ear was gone, and the army had offered him an honorable discharge and a plane ticket home. But when Agent Coulson and his people wanted him and his unique 'skill set', promising him a full and active employment, Clint had jumped on it.

That had been ten years ago, and now Barton felt like he was even better at his craft than he had been before. S.H.I.E.L.D. had created a state of the art hearing aid after recruiting him and later, when Tony Stark learned about his deafness, he personally took it upon himself to customize something even more amazing for him. Small and flesh colored, it was almost impossible to see or feel unless someone was looking for it and now his hearing was better than most people. 

But there was something wrong now. The Pellas attacked Houston with a hypersonic sound bomb, creating waves that fucked with his device, rendering it useless. It hadn't kept Clint from doing his job, finishing the mission but it had made things harder and damned uncomfortable for a while, like a high pitched whine ( _Loki_ ) being drilled into his head. 

Now he was back in his suite, standing in his shower, hot water raining down over his head. He'd removed the inoperative hearing aid, placing it carefully on the shower shelf next to his shampoo. Someone would have to look at it later. Clint had another one in his bedroom but right now, his head was hurting so he just stood, letting the steam and quiet relax him. Having the hearing device out of his ear gave him that feeling of being underwater, that one sense taken away but the others were still there, present, and he found himself concentrating more on them.

For example, Clint could see the light in the room change as the door to his bathroom opened. He didn't need to look outside the etched glass door to recognize the figure undressing. Clint shouldn't have been surprised to see him, after Clint had stormed out of the debriefing so abruptly, but still, every time Steve showed up at his door like this, Clint's stomach did a slow flip in excitement.

Less than a minute later, Steve was naked and next to him in the shower, those big gentle hands of his caressing his face, pushing the wet hair off his forehead. "Are you okay?" Clint heard Steve ask, that worried look on his face. 

"Yeah," Clint answered, pressing his cheek against Steve's jaw. "I'm sorry I just left, I had to get out of there." Too much talking, too many people wanting to ask questions when all the team needed was some time to just catch their breath, check their wounds. 

He understood that Steve was caught in the middle, between protecting his team and being their leader while needing to make sure that the mission was a success from beginning to end. Couldn't make it easier for Steve when his most recalcitrant agent was also his lover. "I'm sorry," he repeated, lifting his face to kiss the side of Steve's face. Steve's lips curled up into a smile, and though his eyes were worried, he dipped his head and began to say something to Clint, his hands sliding up and down Clint's shoulders. But Clint shook his head. "Can't hear you," he said, turning and pointing at his hearing aid, showing Steve. "I took it out, it's busted," he added, dropping it back onto the shower shelf.

Steve nodded, dropping his head toward Clint's right ear, his good one, and Steve pressed him back against the cool tile and murmured, "I was worried about you." Then he moved to Clint's left ear, nosing the skin behind it. He could hear Steve's warm breath whispering in against his ear, knew he was talking to him in that soft voice he used when they were alone in the dark, when it was easier to talk about wanting and needing... but right now Clint couldn't hear those words. Steve's hand rested on Clint's hip, scratching lightly and when Clint turned his head toward Steve's mouth, finding it, catching that soft bottom lip between his own, kissing him slow and deep.

Steve's fingers slid up Clint's torso. Clint felt his hand caressing his pectoral muscles, Steve's large thumb rubbing the circle of nerves around his nipples as they kissed. Knowing how sensitive Clint's nipples were had been a turn on for Steve, who never seemed to tire of teasing them, touching them, tasting them. Then that soft breath in his ear again, Steve whispering, murmuring, kissing the back of his ear, his neck, speaking low and quiet and Clint knew that those words were important and Steve needed to say them... 

But he couldn't hear them. "Steve..."

Steve's mouth found his again, the softness of the kiss contrasted by the scratch of nails against his nipples. Clint's breath caught in his throat each time that fingernail bit into his nerves, his mouth opening even wider as Steve's tongue slid inside, Steve's cock rubbing against his hip. 

Maybe he'd ask Steve later what he'd whispered in his ear, tender and emotional. Maybe he'd let those words lay quiet between them. Clint could sense what Steve was telling him even without the words. He could see that look in his eyes, could feel those fingers stroking him and maybe... for right now, maybe that was enough.


End file.
